The present invention relates to a game played on a game board having an operative configuration of normal squares and special squares and, more particularly, to such a game wherein the operative configuration may be varied.
Variety adds interest. That is why games like Scrabble provide not only a matrix of ordinary or normal squares on which the game is played, but also certain special or bonus squares for doubling or even tripling of a particular letter or word occupying the special bonus squares. However, even with the added factor of special bonus squares, playing the same game on the same board can lead to a loss of interest.
For this reason the games disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,072; 4,236,719; and 4,850,595 permit the board-like members to be replaced by different board-like members in order to vary the configuration of the game and thereby maintain interest in the game. An obvious disadvantage of this approach is that the players must be provided with a supply of different board-like members, one for each new configuration to be played. U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,178 discloses a Bingo-type game which permits the card configuration being played to be switched between two different operative configurations simply by varying the position of the Bingo card with a windowed frame which blocks one set of numbers while allowing the set of numbers to show through the windows. However the number of card configurations possible without actually changing Bingo cards is sharply limited, only two being shown. Thus the need remains for a game which can be played on a board having a large plurality of operative configurations of normal squares and special squares, without the need to provide a supply of different boards.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game affording a variety of operative configurations of normal squares and special squares without the need for a supply of separate game boards.
Another object is to provide such a game which allows the game board to assume as one of its operative configurations the conventional configuration of normal and special squares.
Yet another object is to provide such a game which can accommodate a variety of interchangeable conventional game boards and thereby enable a variety of different types of games or variations of the same game to be played thereon.
A further object is to provide such a game which is of rugged and economical construction.